


Echo Of Your Memory

by bindobud



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bindobud/pseuds/bindobud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Penny dies, the split between Dr Horrible and Billy becomes more apparent</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echo Of Your Memory

It was Billy who saw her first. Dr Horrible was still surveying the delicious damage when Billy saw the girl of his dreams in a nightmare he had tried to forget. Penny was slumped against the wall, with pieces of his death ray protruding from her chest; Billy couldn't deny that it was his fault. Or Dr Horrible's fault, he couldn't tell anymore. They had almost melted into one over the past few weeks.

Billy could feel his heart breaking as he ran to her; he used the last of his strength to fight off Dr Horrible and help her. He tried to motivate her to hold on, just a little longer, but when she muttered her last words of false assurance to him, it was over. His face fell into a steely mask of indifference as Dr Horrible took over. He carried her to a waiting stretcher, but Billy's spirit still clung to her, still echoed her voice in his mind. Dr Horrible could feel Billy leaving as Penny was wheeled to the ambulance. Finally, he didn't have to put up with that emotional coward.

"I am fine." Dr Horrible reassured himself, with no traces of Billy's regret in his voice. Triumphantly, Dr Horrible immediately started his new plans, now that he was no longer being held down by Billy.

Firstly, the white would have to go. He needed colors that more suited his prominence and cruelty. He settled on red and black. Black was for death, and for no mercy. Red was the color of her blood on his gloves. The color of her hair splayed across the stretcher. The color of the permanent rage he felt now.

Dr Horrible was invited to the Evil League, taking his rightful place at Bad Horse's table. As he sat down, he could hear Penny's echo in his mind again, but fainter than ever before - these days, it was easy to ignore. He spent his time in his lab, planning the major heists, assassinations, and whatever other jobs were assigned to him, or that he found entertaining at the time. The webcam had long since been forgotten, as he was too ruthless to be talking to strangers on the Internet anymore. His conversations with his camera always ended with him opening up, and he would not allow himself to do that anymore.

But every so often, when he was home alone, Penny would call to him, and her voice would ring through his head, the memory of it as clear as if he had spoken to her yesterday. His guard was down at home, so some days he felt a part of him come back. As her voice returned, so did Billy, temporarily at least. Billy was the only one who used the webcam anymore, the only one who kept her memory alive. If it was up to Dr Horrible, Penny would have just been another murder, simply adding to the innocent blood he had spilt throughout his new career.

But sometimes he knew that Billy and Penny were the normal ones. And they kept him sane, because deep beneath his ruthless exterior, in a place even he was scared to acknowledge, he wanted what they now had together. When they came to him and danced together in his mind, staring at nothing but each other, with such caring sparkles in their eyes and loving smiles tugging at their lips. When he saw how happy they were together, he felt his heart beat for the first time in years.


End file.
